Code Lyoko: XANAdu
by dandres527
Summary: Ha Pasado un tiempo desde que jeremy y los demas  desconectaron el superordenador, pero nuevos sucesos desvelaran que XANA sobrevivio, ahora, más separados deberan luchar de nuevo
1. Chapter 1

**Code Lyoko: XANAdu**

**Nota: **_Code Lyoko y todos sus personajes le pertenecen Moonscoop, Antefilms y France 3_

**Capitulo 1: XANA Blanco**

_(Esta parte la narraré yo)_

Han pasado algo más de un año desde que los guerreros de Lyoko destruyeron a X.A.N.A, desde entonces su vida se volvió muy tranquila, quizá demasiado y para Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi y William...

Sin embargo las cosas para todos no eran del todo bueno, pues Jeremy quedó separado de Aelita debido a que lo adelantaron un curso, junto con Yumi y William.

Para Odd en realidad no fue tan malo ya que el siguio en su curso junto a Ulrich, pero sin Jeremy, sus notas ya de por si malas cayeron más, salvo las de arte.

Para Aelita, sin Jeremy (el cuál solo veia en la cafeteria, en el descanso y uno que otro dia) estaba triste y sus notas tambien bajaron un poco.

En cuanto para Ulrich y Yumi, seguian engañandose con lo de "solo amigos", amargandose su existencia.

Pero William tambien sufría porque habia sido echado del grupo de los guerreros y además en la academia ya habia tenido muchos problemas debido a su rebeldia.

Sin embargo las cosas iban a cambiar muy pronto, pues en un lugar de la red se fraguaba un plan para destruir a los guerreros de Lyoko.

_(Domingo-Casa de Yumi-12:00 pm)_

En su casa, Yumi duerme tranquilamente, tanto que no se da cuenta de que un espectro,como los de X.A.N.A pero de color blanco espectral, el cuál se acercaba a ella y terminó introduciendose en ella sin que ella se inmutara.

_Continuará_

**Este es mi primer fanfiction sobre Code Lyoko, porfavor dejen reviews, sugieran ideas, que yo ire añadiendo la que mejor me parescan.**


	2. Muerte NegraMilagro Blanco

**Code Lyoko: XANAdu**

**Capitulo 2: Muerte negra, Milagro Blanco**

_(Esta parte será narrada desde la perspectiva de William)_

-¡Dumbar!- me dijo Jim en una clase- ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no pelees en clase?, tienes suerte, esta te la dejo pasar pero a la proxima ya verás.

Desde que mis amigos me liberaron de las garras de X.A.N.A mi vida dio un vuelco completo pues todos me creian loco, despues tuve problemas, no pude lograr que Yumi me quiera pues aún ve a ese Ulrich, aún asi he aprendido a soportar esa carga, ademas ya nadie conversa conmigo, bueno tal vez si pero ninguno de mis amigos, los guerreros de Lyoko quiere hablar conmigo, salvo Jeremy o Yumi en casos especiales, por demás mi vida es muy diferente desde ese suceso.

Entonces ese dia, el lunes fue cuando las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, pues oí decir a jeremy:

-Chicos, a pasado algo muy grave, id todos a la fabrica, ya os explicare luego.

Pensé en seguirlos, pero recordé que no confiaban en mi, y no los culpo, pues ¿quien iria a confiar en quien fue aliado de X.A.N.A no una sino 2 veces?, aún asi decidi seguirlos.

Sin embargo por el camino me encontre a Sissi, ella planeaba detener a los guerreros de Lyoko y yo no podia permitir que ella descubriera nuestro secreto, asi que me tocó distraerla, mis amigos no me vieron y pudieron seguir, ahora que lo miro asi me compadezco de Ulrich ya que Sissi siempre lo está molestando, es una lacra y ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que se esta empezando a enamorar de mi, ¡Dios me libre a mi y a Ulrich de tan terrible destino como el de terminar casados con ella!

En fin, los segui pero no pude darme cuenta de que me seguian, y cuando vi, era Sissi, ¿acaso no se cansa nunca?

Logré distraerla y escabullirme y luego entré al laboratorio de la fábrica.

Aún recuerdo mi primera vez en la fábrica, aunque para mi solo haya sido un sueño, según Yumi fue real.

No esperaba que fuera bienvenido, pero la reacción de todos fue de disgusto, por no decir que creo que casi me querian matar.

-Wiliam, ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?- me dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Lo único que dije fue: Yo...este...creí...que necesitaban mi...ayuda.

Entonces paso algo que de verdad fue lo más segundo más duro de ese dia:

William, no puedes ir con nosotros a Lyoko, ya lo hablamos- me dijo Yumi, y yo no pude contestarle nada más que con un tartamudeo.

Entonces discutimos Yumi y yo, y cada vez esa discusión se pusó más fuerte, hasta que Yumi me amenazó, yo conozco a Yumi y se que ella puede ser muy peligrosa si la irritan, y eso fue lo que pasó, pero estaba irascible, tanto que todos los demás empezaron a temer por nuestra seguridad.

Me mandó un puñetazo, no lo esquivé, luego otro y otro y luego me mando una patada y me derribó, ya me iba a dar otra cuando algo inconcebible ocurrió: Ulrich Stern se interpuso y recibió la patada.

La reacción de todos fue quedarse boquiabiertos, despues de todo Yumi Y Ulrich se quieren y todos lo sabiamos.

Despues del susto inicial ayudé a Ulrich a pararse trás lo cuál Yumi se dirigió a el y Ulrich le dijo:

¿Quien eres tu?,¿como para lanzarle golpes a quien fue tu amigo hasta casi matarlo?

Ulrich, ¿como puedes decirle eso a Yumi?- Dijo Aelita, tratando de defender a Yumi.

No, Aelita el tiene razón- dijo Yumi, y despues en medio de un llanto se fue al ascensor y se fue a casa.

Yo no me podia quedar a ver asi que fui tras de ella y Ulrich tampoco podia, luego nos dariamos cuenta que los tres cometimos un error craso.

_(Lunes-Casa de Yumi-Una media hora despues)_

Cuando llegamos Hiroki nos dijo que Yumi estaba arriba pero estaba triste.

Toc,toc,toc- sonó la puerta cuando la tocamos.

¿Quién es?- dijo Yumi en medio de su tristeza.

Somos nosotros, William y yo- dijo Ulrich.

Pasad- dijo ella como si se fuera a ahogar.

Tratamos de decir algo, pero ella fue la que empezó:

Lo siento, lo siento William, Lo siento Ulrich, no se que me pasó-Dijo Ella, por su voz me di cuenta de que estaba arrepentida.

Ambos la perdonamos y Ella, sintiendose más calmada nos abrazó a los dos y nos levantamos para volver a la fabrica cuando Aelita nos llamó medio llorando, medio hablando diciendo que Jeremy...

_(Esta parte la narra Aelita)_

Cuando Yumi, Ulrich y William salieron de la fabrica, le pregunté a Jeremy la razón de que nos llamara y el me dijo que habia descubierto que X.A.N.A seguia vivo.

Entonces del ascensor vimos salir a Sissi poseida y entonces Odd se dispuso a pelear.

No los vas a tocar, primero pasarás por encima de mi- dijo Odd

Sissi se limitó a electrocutar a Odd y luego de desmayarlo se dirigió a mi y me dijo la razón de su aparición, Queria matarme.

Entonces Jeremy intento detenerla pero no pudo y empezó a electrocutarme, ya casi moría cuando Jeremy se interpuso y recibió la descarga mortal.

Cayó al suelo y luego dijo que me amaba y luego cerró sus ojos, Acto seguido Sissi se virtualizo en Lyoko y se perdió en el mar digital.

Estaba en Shock y Odd tambien, En medio del llanto le dimos la mala noticia a Yumi y los otros.

_(Esta parte la narrará Yumi)_

En cuanto recibimos la noticia nos pusimos muy tristes, y yo que ya habia dejado de llorar.

Cuando llegamos, Dios sabrá por qué, habia una enorme roca en el puente que, vuelvo a decir Dios sabrá por qué, no derrumbaba el puente.

Por ahi no pasaremos, debemos buscar otro lado- dijo William

Pero el único otro lado es por el caño de abajo, y eso sería muy duro por no decir peligroso- dijo Ulrich.

Entonces me arrodille en el suelo pese a las miradas de extrañeza de mis amigos y pude sentir como un aura me rodeaba y podia sentir que movia la roca lo cual terminó ocurriendo dejando a mis amigos muy sorprendidos.

Cuando llegamos vimos a jeremy, completamente muerto, ya a estaba frio y gris.

William comprobó que habia muerto, entonces Aelita dijo:

-Si tan solo ocurriera un milagro- dijo con mucha tristeza.

Entonces me sentí mareada y perdí la conciencia, cuando me desperté no pude creerlo, jeremy...

_(el honor de narrar este ultimo fragmento sera de Odd)_

Cuando vi que Einstein murió, la verdad, una tristeza fuerte me invadió, y cuando vi lo que pasó despues, la verdad es que todavia no me lo creo.

Ahí va: Yumi se tambaleo como si tuviera algo, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y apareció un simbolo que todos conocemos, el ojo de X.A.N.A.

Acto seguido empezó a brillar y dijo con una voz muy extraña que ella podia salvar a Jeremy, justo dijo eso le puso la mano encima y el brillo fue transportado hacia el quien recuperó su color y volvió a su temperatura, mientras tanto la "solo amiga de Ulrich" yacia sobre el pecho de Einstein.

Pero, que demonios ha pasado-dijo jeremy cuando revivió y Aelita, Ulrich, William y Yo nos abalanzamos sobre el puesto que nos dió alegria verlo vivo, de hecho casi se muere otra vez.

Luego Yumi se despertó y le explicamos lo que sucedió, despues de eso Jeremy nos explicó que en Lyoko descubrió una torre activada, X.A.N.A habia vuelto a las andadas y yo...digo nosotros no ibamos a dejar que destruyera el mundo.

**Continuará**

**Este es el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic que en contraste con el primero es más largo, dejen reviews y por favor denme ideas**

**No quiero desvelar mucho pero el proximo capitulo será en Lyoko, ademas estoy pensando en añadir ideas que he leido en otros fanfics...Pero, Prefiero no hablar del tema(XD)**


	3. El regreso de XANA

**Code Lyoko: XANAdu**

**Nota:** Gracias a CodeYumiUlrich por dejar un review.

**Capitulo 3: El regreso de XANA**

_(Esta parte la narró yo)_

Despues de eso, Ulrich, Yumi y Odd entrarón a los escáneres, dejando a William y a Aelita afuera.

-No te parece curioso-dijo William.

-¿Que cosa?-preguntó Aelita.

-Esta es mi segunda virtualización, y voy a virtualizarme contigo otra vez, ¿no te parece curioso?-dijo William.

-Ahora que lo pienso si-dijo Aelita.

-Muy bien, entren, el sector donde está la torre es el desierto-Dijo Jeremy.

William entró al escáner despues de que Aelita se metiera al de ella y pudo sentir la virtualización, viento, roce, energia y finalmente una sensación de que todo era tan real y a la vez tan falso como uno de los videojuegos más modernos como esos que le gustan a Odd.

Cuando llegó pudo ver por fin los trajes de sus compañeros y el propio, fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de que no tenía su espada.

Jeremey, ¿Y MI ESPADA?-dijo William gritando hacia el cielo.

-Está en tu espalda, he mejorado tu traje con una vaina adecuada para tu espada, ya no la tendrás que cargar todo el tiempo-dijo Jeremy con un cierto tono de orgullo.

William sacó la espada de la vaina, la cual decia WILL-Dumbar.

Su espada era identica a la que vió antes de ser poseido por XANA y su traje tambien, lo unico diferente era la vaina.

Y...¿Qué armas tienen ustedes?-pregunto William, quien no se pudo contener.

Yumi sacó sus abanicos, Odd le mostró sus flechas, Aelita le mostró sus campos de energía y Ulrich le mostró sus dos Katanas.

-Tus espadas no se comparán a la mia-dijo William con un tono arrogante

-Puede que tu espada sea grande, pero no la sabes manejar con tanta maestria como yo-dijo Ulrich dejando a William en su lugar.

-¡¿PODEIS DEJAROS DE RIDICULECES?-dijo Jeremy casi gritandoles-La torre activada esta en dirección norte.

-Eh Jeremy, nos mandas nuestros vehiculos-dijo Odd.

En un segundo aparecieron la moto, el aerodeslizador y la tabla, acto seguido Ulrich, Yumi y Odd se subieron a sus Vehiculos.

-Parece que no tenemos nosotros-dijo William Lamentandose frente a Aelita cuando se dío cuenta de que ella tenia alas.

-Jeremy, yo no tengo vehiculo, ¿acaso te olvidaste de mi?-dijo William irritado.

Entonces William vio aparecer una Mantarraya Blanca, sin el simbolo de XANA que solo lo obedecia a el.

-¿Que decias William?-dijo Jeremy con sarcasmo.

-Vale, vale, retiro lo dicho-dijo William.

William se puso encima de la manta y dijo:

-Vamos, vamos Yumi y alcancemos a los demás **(Yumi aqui hace referencia a la manta XD)**

-¿Como le ha dicho a esa manta?-dijo Yumi confundida e irritada por lo que dijo William y porque Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy y Aelita se estaban burlando.

Entonces llegaron a la torre cuando vieron que alguien protegia la torre, era Sissi.

Su traje era negro con lila, tenia el simbolo de XANA en el pecho y, apenas visible, otro en su frente, tenia una capa negra y una mirada siniestra.

-POR XANA-dijo Sissi con una voz que no le pertenecia a ella sino a XANA.

Sissi se acercaba cuando de la nada salió una sombra negra que la golpeó y la alejó del lugar, cuando la sombra tomó forma, todos se asustaron pues frente a sus ojos estaba William-XANA.

-¡William-XANA!-dijo Yumi-William ¿QUEEEEEEÉ?-dijo William

-Asi eras tu cuando e poseyó XANA-explicó Odd.

-Al fin, XANA-N me envió aqui para liquidaros, y...para liquidar esta chiquilla poseida por XANA-S **(¡¿WHAT´S?)**

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, hubo un silencio que fue cortado por la voz de Sissi-XANA:

-Eso no será posible, yo seré quien destruya a estos tontos, luego a ti Y luego a XANA-W.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-dijo Jeremy-Tengo una idea, Ulrich, Yumi, Escoltad a Aelita para que no le pase nada, Odd y yo nos encargaremos de Sissi y de mi clon-Dijo William.

-Jeremy, ¿Qué poderes tengo?-dijo William-Tienes tres poderes, son Visión certera, para ver a través de las trampas de XANA, Recargar tu espada y el otro es el Superhumo-dijo Jeremy.

Odd y William se lanzaron contra los dos enemigos, que aun estaban discutiendo y no se percataron, recibiendo ambos un golpe, Sissi cayó al suelo pero no se desvirtualizo puesto que tenia 200 puntos de vida, en cuanto al clon, solo recibió -10 puntos de vida.

Los dos se lanzaron hacia William, pero el se le ocurrió una idea:

-Odd, disparame, ahora y no preguntes-dijo William.

Odd le disparó a William Y este puso su espada en frente de si mismo causando que la flecha se dividiera en dos, acertandole a Sissi y al clon de William.

El impacto fue directo en cada uno de los ojos de XANA que tenian, eso desvirtualizó al clon, pero Sissi seguia ahí.

-Superhumo-dijo William, colocandose detrás de Sissi y restandole unos 100 puntos de vida con su espada, desvirtualizandola en el acto.

-Campo despejado Aelita, entra en la torre-dijo Jeremy, acto seguido ella entró y desactivó el ataque.

_(Lunes-laboratorio de la fabrica-3:00 AM)_

-Jeremy, ¿me puedes decir que fue eso de XANA-N, XANA-S y XANA-W?-dijo Aelita.

-Pues he hecho un analisis a la red y, pues he descubierto que hay 7 replikas que fueron creadas salvaguardando a XANA, pero aún no entiendo de eso de XANA con esas letras, lo más probable es que su esencia se dividiera en tres y las tres esten luchando por su supremacia.

-¿Entonces XANA se está matando a si misma?-dijo Odd.

-Tal parece-dijo Jeremy

-¿Entonces?-dijo Ulrich.

-No se, creo que lo que debemos hacer es ir a esas replikas y destruirlas.

-Jeremy, te recuerdo que el Skid fue destruido por el koloso-dijo aelita-¿Tienes alguna idea de como enviarnos allá sin él?

-No-dijo jeremy-Pero la tendré, en fin, lo mejor será descansar, mañana les aviso si descubro algo nuevo.

Y asi nuestros heróes salieron de la fabrica, William y Ulrich se fueron con Yumi para acompañarla a su casa.

William, ¿que se siente estar poseido por XANA?-preguntó Yumi-Pues, se siente como si no tuvieras control de ti mismo, no recuerdo todo lo que pasó, pero me alegra que me liberaran del control de XANA.

No se habló más hasta que Yumi llegó a su casa, de todos modos habia dicho que llegaria tarde y habia llamado antes para informar.

-Y, ¿Te molesta que me una de nuevo al grupo?-preguntó William-No tanto como que Yumi me hubiera pateado, por cierto, ¿tienes alguna idea de que sea ese espectro blanco?-

William alzó los hombros, gesto de no saber y luego dijo:

-Sigo creyendo que mi espada es mejor que la tuya-

-Pues no te lo creas mucho-dijo con sarcasmo Ulrich **(es raro ver que entre ellos bromean, pero la causa de su rivalidad es Yumi y el hecho de que a veces William es demasiado infantil)**

_(Kadic-Cuarto de William-3:38 am)_

William, despues de un buen rato pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba emocionado pues sus amigos lo aceptaban una vez más y se sentia con fuerzas para derrotar a XANA y a sus esbirros.

Sin darse cuenta, en su cuarto apareció un espectro blanco que se dirigió hacia el y se introdujo en el...

**Continuará...**

**Esta es la tercera parte de mi Fanfic, ojalá que les guste, dejen reviews, quizá una idea y yo veré luego que añadir.**

**Gracias a CodeYumiUlrich por dejar un review.**

**PD: duerman con cuidado porque XANA los vigila con su ojo XD.**


	4. Por los Ojos de Un Tramposo

**Code Lyoko: XANAdu**

**Capitulo IV: Por los ojos de un tramposo**

_(Algún lugar en la replika 1-3:40 am-lunes)_

¿Estás segura de lo que viste?-dijo una sombra-Claro que si, eran ellos, además estaba un clon polimorfo-contestó Sissi-XANA.

Esto esta muy mal, lo que quiere XANA-N es absorver mi ser, ese ser despreciable tiene todo el conocimiento de la XANA antigua-dijo la sombra-además de ser extremadamente maquiavelico.

Pero tu tienes la toda la fuerza de la antigua XANA-dijo Sissi

Eso es cierto, pero lo que aún no sabemos es que parte de la antigua XANA es XANA-W-dijo la sombra

Lo averiguaremos maestro-dijo Sissi.

_(Martes-4:54 am-Kadic-cuarto de Jeremy) (Narrado por Jeremy)_

Escuché una voz que me dijo:

-Jeremy, despierta, Jeremy Belpois...

Me desperté y me vi en un lugar muy extraño cuando en frente de mi vi un enorme espectro blanco con el simbolo de XANA, pero no parecia ser maligno, detrás del espectro pude apreciar la imagen de una mujer, de cabello largo, y ropa de invierno, pero supe quien era por el color de su cabello: rosa, como el de Aelita

Usted es Anthea, ¿verdad?-dije yo-Si-me dijo ella-Jeremy, Anthea está atrapada, esta a salvo, pero no la podré mantener a salvo por mucho, por favor, ven a XANAdu-dijo el espectro.

¿Qué, pero, comó?-no me contestó pero luego vi lo siguiente

B4RC4 4FR1C4NU5 C4R7H4G0 4EL174 erehT tuO si hturT ehT E pur si muove

Y luego lo siguiente que oí fue a William:

-Jeremy, despierta-dijo el-mira la hora-.

-Que, son las 7:30, ¿que pasa?

-Hoy nos querian a todos temprano, hoy hay examen de mates-dijo el preocupado.

-¡Es cierto!-dije y salí disparado a las duchas y luego a vestirme.

Entonces fue cuando me dí cuenta de que Sissi haria falta y entonces programé una Sissi clon para que no hubiera demasiados problemas.

_(salón de mates-8:30-lunes) (narrado por mi)_

Para todo estudiante no hay nada peor que un examen, sobre todo de mates.

-Estos examenes los detesto-dijo Yumi quejandose.

-Vamos, no son tan dificiles-dijo Jeremy.

-Tal vez para ti, pero tu eres un genio, y nosotros no-dijo Yumi.

Entonces les entregaron sus cuestionarios y todos se decidieron a empezar.

Jeremy no parecia tener problemas en su cuestionario, Yumi hizo primero lo más fácil y poco a poco recordó la mayor parte de lo más dificil.

Pero William estaba concentrado en su cuestionario puesto que no habia resuelto nada:

"Como quisiera poder Ver las respuestas" pensó William cuando de pronto el color de su vista desapareció, todo se volvió gris y vió como en su hoja aparecian señaladas las respuestas.

William no perdió el tiempo y las marcó y resolvió los ejercicios como indicaba lo que veia, finalmente entregó su hoja y salió a esperar a que los demás terminaran. En el pasillo se encontró con Jeremy con Yumi.

William decidió no comentar el suceso y conversó con sus compañeros con toda normalidad.

Momentos siguientes les entregaron los cuestionarios a los estudiantes.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando dijeron que William tenia la nota más alta de la clase junto a Jeremy **(como siempre, excepto en italiano XD)**

-¿Comó lograste ganarte esa nota si tu no estudiaste en todo el dia anterior?-dijo Yumi sorprendida.

-Ha sido suerte-dijo William restandole importancia al asunto.

_(Kadic-10:09 am-martes-clase de fisica)_

-Muy bien, hoy tenemos clase conjunta asi que quiero respeto en la clase-dijo Jim-Haremos tres carreras, los tres que queden de ultimos tendran que correr unas tres veces más esta pista asi que les sugiero que no pierdan, los que queden en medio correran solo dos veces esta pista y los que queden de primero una-

Asi se sucedieron las dos primeras carreras hasta la ultima en donde corrieron Yumi, Aelita y Jeremy.

-Te apuesto 25 a que Aelita es la ganadora-dijo Odd-Pues yo te apuesto a que Yumi es la ganadora-contestó Ulrich

-Pues yo les apuesto a que Jeremy es el ganador-dijo William sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos-Ja ja ja ja ja, ese será el dinero más rapidamente conseguido por mí-dijo Odd-Ya veremos-dijo William.

La carrera comenzó con toda normalidad, es decir, Yumi adelante, Aelita detrás y Jeremy de ultimo.

Esto duró hasta la mitad de la carrera donde Yumi pisó mal y se cayó al suelo sin lastimarse demasiado, parandose unos minutos despues pero perdiendo el primer lugar y dejandoselo a Aelita.

Poco más adelante Aelita vió a jeremy y le pareció que seria cruel no permitirle que le ganara en algo de deportes, despues de todo Jeremy era pesimo en deportes y ademas ella lo queria mucho.

Asi que Aelita simuló el haberse caido y cuando Jeremy se arrimó a levantarla ella le guiñó el ojo por lo que Jeremy siguió corriendo y llegó primero seguido por Aelita y Yumi quien empató con ella.

Todos en la clase quedaron boquiabiertos **(¿Quien no? XD)** incluyendo a Jim, salvo William quien solo miraba con satisfacción lo que pasaba y sin decir nada extendió su mano como quien dice, "lo justo es justo, paguenme lo que me deben".

Ulrich no se molestó en mirar a William, y simplemente le entregó el dinero a William, Odd en cambio estaba sorprendido y le entregó a William el dinero y además le dijo:

-Ya que eres tan bueno adivinando el futuro, te presto mi DS todo el dia- A lo que William respondió:

-Gracias Odd-

_(Ese mismo dia-Kadic-cafeteria)_

-Esto es increible, primero William gana una buena nota en clase, luego Jeremy nos gana en gimnasia-dijo Yumi.

-Lo que es más, Ulrich y yo perdimos una apuesta que hicimos con William sobre la carrera porque el apostó por Jeremy-dijo Odd

-Yo la verdad estoy más preocupado en como vamos a destruir las replikas y salvar a Sissi de XANA-S-dijo Jeremy-Esperen...perdieron una apuesta, contra...William-dijo Jeremy casi riendose.

Si, la perdirmos-dijo Ulrich de mal humor.

-Bueno..-dijo Yumi-como rescataremos a Sissi-Con el Skid destruido no podemos ir a las replikas

-Pero si podemos poner una carnada-sugirió William

-¡WILLIAM, ERES UN GENIO!-dijo Jeremy de un grito-Lo que haremos será dejar a Aelita en Lyoko, cuando llegue Sissi ustedes, que estaran escondidos saldran y desvirtualizaran a Sissi, entonces yo lanzaré el programa que utilicé para liberar a William y entonces ya está.

-Einstein arriesgandose a perder a su novia Já, parece que nuestro Jeremy fue reemplazado con su clon-se burló Odd.

-Muy gracioso Odd-le contestó Jeremy

-Pues vamos despues de clases-dijo Aelita

_(Ese mismo Dia-Fabrica-8:38 PM) (Sector de Lyoko: montañas)_

-Ya está-dijo Jeremy-Sissi llegará en cualquier momento

-Vale-dijo William **(todos ya estaban virtualizados)**

Efectivamente Sissi llegó, pero no iba sola, pues iba acompañada de dos cangrejos y una tarántula.

-Jeremy, esto será más dificil de lo que creiamos-dijo Odd

-Ya lo sabia... Oh oh...-dijo Jeremy dejando entrever algo malo-l...scyph...

-¿Scyph qué?-dijo Odd-Scyphozoa dijo Jeremy ya sin tartamudear.

En efecto, la scyphozoa estaba allí, pero quien estaba detrás era William-XANA quien venia a librarse de Sissi-XANA y de paso a los guerreros de Lyoko.

-Ve por la chica, si pasa a nuestras manos, Anthea Hopper y XANA-W vendrán aqui-dijo William-XANA

Aelita vio que la scyphozoa venia hacia ella, por lo que se dispuso a huir pero no pudo pues el monstruo la agarró y empezó a lavarle el cerebro.

Yumi se dirgió a salvar a Aelita pero fue interceptada por William-XANA con quien entabló un combate.

Mientras tanto Odd y William luchaban contra Sissi-XANA y Ulrich estaba ocupado con los cangrejos y la tarantula para lo cual se habia triplicado.

Jeremy tecleaba las teclas del superordenador tan duro que se podia escuchar desde Lyoko, Jeremy estaba apresurandose, buscando una salida para la situación como si no hubiera un mañana. De pronto la mente del joven francés se iluminó y el insesante ruido terminó.

-Jeremy, Aelita está a punto de ser poseida, ¿Que hacemos?-dijo Odd pero nadie le respondió-

Cuando las cosas se ponian mal y faltaban cinco segundos para completar la posesión de la nada una luz azul salió dando vueltas con la forma de algo que Odd reconoció y que sabia que era de un filme de 1977, Un sable de luz azul.

Este sable cortó los tentaculos de la scyphozoa liberando a Aelita faltando solo 1 segundo. Acto seguido el sable volvio hacia su poseedor quien tenia una armadura y un casco con un visor en forma de T con una antena** (¿Les recuerda a alguien?, si saben me lo dicen)**

Utilizando la mochila Jet de su espalda descendió y creando un campo de energia con las manos logró desvirtualizar a Sissi justo cuando Yumi vencía a William-XANA.

Todos se acercaron a este guerrero y le dieron las gracias, especialmente Aelita quien tambien preguntó:

-¿Quién eres tu?-a lo que el respondió-Alguien que te quiere-acto seguido se quitó el casco era nada más y nada menos que Jeremy.

-¿EINSTEIN?-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo excepto Aelita-Si, soy yo, ¿acaso es tan dificil de creer?-dijo el joven.

-Pues la verdad es que tu traje es una pasada-le dijo Odd-Es mucho mejor que tu viejo traje-Añadió Ulrich

-¿Comó era tu viejo traje?-Preguntó William-Prefiero no hablar del tema-dijo Jeremy copiando la conocida frase de Jim.

-Pero en fin, con Sissi desvirtualizada y el programa habiendola recibido solo falta rematerializarla.

_(Fabrica-unos momentos despues)_

-Y con eso debe bastar-dijo Jeremy

Abajo, en la sala de escaneres Odd, Ulrich, William, Yumi y Aelita esperaban.

El escaner de enfrente se abrió y de el salió Sissi Delmas completamente libre de la posesión de XANA-S

-...¿Donde estoy?-balbuceo ella-¿Que pasó?-

-Tranquila-Dijo Odd-Estas bien ahora-

-Ohh...-dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor-me duele todo el cuerpo, y no puedo recordar casi nada.

Al final se decidió que Sissi sabia mucho como para no admitirla en el grupo** (Que martirio para el pobre Ulrich XD),** asi que ella seria la nueva integrante.

-Esperen-dijo Yumi-Sissi esta muy dolorida, alguien debe ir con ella, Yo propongo que sea...-Se detuvo y luego gritó y salió corriendo diciendo:-¡WILLIAM DUMBAR, VUELVE AQUI INMEDIATAMENTE!-

-ESPERA YUMI-Gritó Ulrich al salir corriendo detrás de Yumi

-Bueno-dijo Jeremy-solo quedás tu Odd-¿QUEEEEEEÉ?-Le respondió el italiano-¿Pero tu no cuentas?

-No porque el me llevará a mi-dijo Aelita con una sonrisa picara-

Odd y Sissi se miraron a los ojos y despues miraron para otro lado pensando ambos: "¿Que hice para merecer esto?"** (XD)**

**Esta fue la parte cuatro de fan fic, perdón por demorar pero tuve una crisis temprana de falta de imaginación del escritor (o CTFIE para abreviar).**

**Antes que nada gracias a CodeYumiUlrich por el comentario, igual que a LadyDaliana, y si, estoy pensando en meter romance a mi fan fic y de pasó te adelanto que será el siguente el cual pienso titular "SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS", asi como esa mentira que siempre se repiten Ulrich y Yumi.**

**Por demás solo queda decir que gracias por su espera, por favor dejen reviews, y AH, intenten adivinar en quien me basé para hacer el traje de Jeremy en Lyoko.**

**PD: Ideas me sirven, asi que por favor aportenme alguna.**

**PD de la PD: Es idea mia o cada vez hagó capitulos más largos XD.**


	5. Solo Somos Amigos

**Code Lyoko: XANAdu**

**Capitulo Π****: "Solo Somos Amigos"**

_(Miercoles-Kadic-cafeteria)_

Era miercoles, el dia anterior habian libertado a Sissi del control de XANA-S y Jeremy habia entrado a Lyoko, además Sissi se volvió miembro del grupo, asi que las cosas no podian ir mejor, salvo para ciertos tres: William, Yumi y Ulrich.

Este dia los tres estaban solos en la cafeteria y los demás no habian llegado aún. Los tres estaban muy tensos, sobre todo Yumi, sabia que tanto Ulrich como William tenian una cierta rivalidad cuyo foco era ella misma. Anteriormente ya habian tenido problemas, y el hecho de que ella estuviera frente ellos dos no daba un buen augurio.

Finalmente aparecieron dos caras conocidas, Jeremy y Aelita. Ella sabia que Jeremy y Aelita se querian, como ya habia dicho Jeremy el dia anterior, pero esto le sorprendió.

¡¿QUE QUEEEEEEEEÉ?-Dijeron los tres cuando Jeremy les conto algo-Si asi es, por fin decidimos formalizar entre nosotros dos-dijo Jeremy-Jeremy me lo dijo anoche y me lo volvio a decir esta mañana-dijo Aelita.

-Bueno pues, asi que Einstein al fin consiguió su princesa ¿eh?-dijo en tono burlesco Odd quien apareció de la nada-Ja ja ja muy gracioso Odd-dijo Jeremy algo irritado-Vale, si Einstein pudo, ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE USTEDES DOS NO PUEDAN?-le dijo Odd a Yumi y a Ulrich quienes se miraraon y se sonrojaron, por su parte William los observó y en el fondo de su ser se dio cuenta de que los dos se querian, ya lo sabia, pero no habia querido aceptarlo, el deseaba a Yumi con mucha fuerza, pero se dió cuenta de que si no hacia algo posiblemente no podria conseguirla. Entonces la inspiración se le vino a la mente.

William se acercó a Ulrich y le susurró que se armara de coraje y le pidiera una cita a Yumi.

-Yumi, este..yo..queria...-mientras decia esto se ponia más rojo-...pedirte una...cita...-Tras decir esto Ulrich se quedó mirando a Yumi quien estaba tambien sonrojada y solo pudo decir:

-Vale...acep...to...Ulrich-Tras lo cuál se levantó y se fue al patio-Vale colega-dijo Odd-lo has hecho, lo unico que te digo es que no metas la pata-.

El resto del dia transcurrió normal, sin ningun incidente salvo el hecho de que no habria clases por la tarde **(que bueno no? XD)**

Asi que a las 12:00 se terminaron las clases y Ulrich fue a buscar a Yumi, por el camino pudo ver a Jeremy y a Aelita conversando.

Los dos se encontraron, se saludaron y fueron juntos la entrada de Kadic sin saber que alguien los seguia, nada más ni nada menos que William, solo que traia una chaqueta oscura y larga **(como la de Neo de matrix)**, Y unos Jean oscuros con tenis grises y su vieja camisa negra, ademas tenia unos lentes oscuros.

Planeaba hacer quedar mal a Ulrich para que Yumi se olvidara de él y para que se fijara más en el, William** (Que maquiavelico, aunque trillado y muy gastado esta ese truco ¿no?)**.

Cuando salió dijo para sus adentros: "Que empieze la fiesta" y entonces, desde el edificio de enfrente empezó a sonar Break Away.

Primero Ulrich habia pensado en ir al cine pero luego pensó: "Eso es muy poco original, vamos tu puedes pensar en algo mejor", asi que decidió pasear, despues de todo la otra opción era ir al cine.

Paseando cerca de un árbol, en un parque de la ciudad, Ulrich de puso a pensar en Yumi y no se percató de que un gato venia corriendo perseguido por un perro y entonces el gato se le tiró a la pierna aruñandoló haciendo que pegara un grito, a lo cual siguió una carrera pues el perro estaba decidido a coger al gato y este estaba en la pierna de Ulrich.

Yumi solo miraba la situación más comica en la que habia visto a Ulrich y no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa.

Por su parte William estaba burlandose a carcajadas detras de los arboles más lejanos, su plan no funcionó, pero al menos podia ver correr a Ulrich.

La cosa terminó cuando Yumi intervinó y libró a Ulrich del dichoso gato, quien salió corriendo directo a donde estaba William quien aún se reia, entonces el gato se le tiró al pecho y el pegó un alarido seguido de una carrera cuando vió al perro, pasó junto a Yumi y Ulrich y se tropezó con una raiz **(Uhhh, eso le pasa XD)** y el perro se le abalanzó encima de el y empezó a lamerlo y, a veces, morderlo.

Yumi y Ulrich no pudieron hacer nada más que burlarse primero y luego ayudarlo, aunque no lo reconocieron debido a su ropa.

Luego de eso pasaron cerca de un sitio en donde habia una presentación callejera de Geishas que venian de Japón y que estaban de paso pues iban a actuar esa noche pero quisieron actuar en la calle ese dia, como entrenamiento, pero si la idea era ganar algo, no les iba muy bien, pues solo habia una misera moneda de 25 centavos de euro **(O ellas eran muy malas actuando, o la gente no sabia apreciar las tradiciones de Japón XD)**.

Ulrich sintió pena por ellas y les dejó un billete, tras lo cual las tres mujeres los invitaron a verlas actuar esa misma noche en el parque, entonces sonó del edifició cercano Virtual World de los Subdigitales.

Detras de un buzón de correo estaba William, pensando como aprovecharse de la situación cuando vió a al darse la vuelta se encontró con Sissi, quien no reparó en ponerse un traje menos delator.

¿Que haces aqui?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-¿YO?-de nuevo-Estoy espiando a estos y quiero que no esten juntos- otra vez dijeron eso al mismo tiempo, tras lo cual se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo que ambos querian lo mismo decidieron colaborarse.

Entre tanto escucharon que Yumi habia sido invitada a participar del acto pues una de las geishas estaba enferma y no podria participar.

Mientras llegaba la hora del acto, William conversaba con Sissi acerca de porque querian separar a Ulrich y a Yumi el uno del otro. Curiosamente habia un grupo de muchachos que estaba tocando Angel Of Mine al lado.

Mientras tanto en Kadic, Odd, Aelita y Jeremy estaban en la sala de recreo jugando futbolin por turnos y Aelita llevaba tres partidas ganadas contra los dos, dos individualmente y otra contra ambos juntos.

Volviendo con Ulrich y Yumi, habian aceptado que ella reeplazara a la Geisha, por lo tanto la maquillaron y le dieron un traje de geisha japonesa **(algo asi como su primer traje en Lyoko)**.

El acto consistia en una joven mujer que amaba a un joven, el amor era mutuo pero no se decian nada por la timidez de ambos**(DEJA-VU XD)**, asi que las amigas de la geisha-o sea Yumi- y los amigos del joven los alentaban a que tomaran un dia el uno con el otro y finalmente se declararan**(trillado pero tierno)**.

Tanto Ulrich como Yumi sabian, aunque no concientemente, que el acto daba a entender lo que ellos querian.

Afuera estaban William y Sissi quienes se habian rendido hacia rato pues no pudieron en todo el dia hacer que Ulrich y Yumi se separaran.

-Este si que fue un mal dia-dijo William-¿Que parte no te gusto más-le pregunto Sissi-Supongo lo del lago y cuando fueron a pescar y el pez me mordió el brazo.

Sissi no pudo evitar reirse y por un momento se olvidó de que ella queria a Ulrich y se fijó en William, ciertamente el era de buen aspecto pero era demasiado infantil, claro, ella tambien.

Al fin decidieron no seguir más a Ulrich y a Yumi y se fueron de regreso a Kadic.

Volviendo con Ulrich y Yumi, ellos acababan de salir del teatro y se disponian a volver, Yumi a su casa y Ulrich a Kadic.

-¿Los ves?-dijo Yumi-No-contestó Ulrich-Que bueno, ya me cansaba de que nos siguieran todo el dia-dijo Yumi**(a esta japonesa no se le escapa nada)**-si, yo tambien-contestó Ulrich.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Yumi

-¿Y bien que?-respondió Ulrich

-¿No vas a decirme algo?-dijo Yumi

-¿Como que?, tu fuiste la que dijo que solo eramos amigos-dijo Ulrich

-Se lo que dije, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que esa mentira no la podemos seguir manteniendo**(Ohhh..., al fin admitió que era una mentira)**

-Bueno...esto...yo...nosotros-balbuceo Ulrich-quisiera que...-Ya, acepto-dijo Yumi interrumpiendo a Ulrich y entonces le dio un beso, tras lo cual Ulrich se puso rojo y dijo:

-¡!-dijo el con un grito que hizo que la alarma de un auto se activara **(XD)** y tras lo cual salio coriendo para todos lados con una felicidad indescriptible.

Mientras tanto Odd en Kadic trataba de dormirse cuando escucho el grito de su amigo y comprendió que lo habia logrado y luego pensó: "creo que eso se escuchó hasta en japón".

Luego de eso Ulrich sugirió que se tomaran una foto los dos juntos, una foto que solo tendrian ellos.

_(Kadic-Miercoles-7:00 pm)_

Ya en Kadic Ulrich estaba tan feliz que cuando llegó a su habitación casi no se pudo dormir, una situación similar a la que tenia Yumi, casi no podia esconder esa alegria tan grande de que al fin se dijeran lo que sentian el uno por el otro.

Mientras tanto, Jeremy terminaba de descodificar los codigos que habia recibido anteriormente y descubrió algo asombroso.

-No puede ser-dijo el

La razón era que los codigos eran para acceder a la replikas y ademas para recuperar y mejorar el Skid.

Pero lo mejor era lo siguiente: ¡Anthea, la madre de Aelita estaba viva!.

**He aqui el final de el ****Capitulo Π**** de mi fan fic (****Π****=5), espero que les guste.**

**PD: ¿Aún no saben en quien me basé para el traje de Jeremy?, si saben deje reviews por favor.**

**En cuanto a la historia, pues la verdad de que me quedó más bien como una mezcla de comedia y terminé hablando más de William que de Yumi y Ulrich (mea culpa).**

**Si tienen sugerencias, dejenme reviews. No sean muy duros pues la verdad es que soy terrible para escribir romance.**

**De nuevo gracias a CodeYumiUlrich por el comentario y si, eso cualquiera lo nota.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	6. La Destrucción de la Replika

**Code Lyoko:XANAdu**

**Capitulo 6****: ****La destrucción de La Replika**

_(Jueves-Fabrica-6:00 pm) (Narrado desde la perspectiva de Yumi)_

Esta mañana Jeremy nos llamó a todos, nos dijo que había recuperado el Skid, nosotros le dijimos que como lo hizo y el dijo que en sueños, un espectro blanco le mostró un código que le llevó a reponer el Skid.

Prometimos reunirnos y probar el nuevo Skid...creo que más nos hubiera valido no hacerlo, sino no estaríamos donde estamos ahora...

El día anterior había hecho lo que siempre quise, que Ulrich y Yo formalizáramos, sin embargo no lo queremos divulgar, al menos aún no...

Al fin llegamos, todos, Jeremy nos dijo que había agregado ciertas mejoras al viejo Skid, el cual era para 5 pasajeros, pues había colocado dos torretas defensivas en la cabina del Skid, las cuales eran manejables y ahí irían el y también Sissi.

Por demás era el mismo Skidbladnir que ya conocíamos.

Entonces nos virtualizamos todos:

Primero fuimos Ulrich y Yo, luego Aelita y Jeremy y de Ultimo Sissi, William y Odd.

El traje de Jeremy tenía un controlador remoto que le permitía acceder al Superordenador aún si estaba virtualizado.

Entonces se virtualizó Sissi, su traje era diferente al que tenía antes, tenía una camisa negra, encima un chaleco café, su pelo lo tenía recogido, unas botas puntiagudas, Jean negro, un cinturón, dos pistolas de láser y un pañuelo rosado amarrado al cuello.

En si ella parecía una vaquera, no parecía molestarle.

Pero algo me inquietaba, como si algo fuera a pasar mal, Odio cuando tengo razón sobre algo que no es bueno...

_(Narrado por mí)_

Los puestos quedaron así:

Aelita en la cabina, Jeremy en la torreta de la izquierda, Sissi en la torreta de la derecha, Ulrich, Yumi Y Odd en sus Navskids y William en el Navskid de abajo** (Si ponen atención, el Skid ha tenido siempre cuatro Navskids, aunque solo se usaron 3)**.

El viaje corrió sin incidentes hasta que llegaron a la replika.

-Parece que faltan datos-dijo Jeremy

-¿cómo lo sabes?-dijo Sissi

-¿Ves el símbolo de XANA?, pues le faltan partes, los Skids estan equipados con rayos tractores los cuales pueden recoger los datos-dijo Jeremy.

-Aelita-continuó el-activa los Navskids para que ellos busquen los datos, hay cuatro.

En un segundo los cuatro Navskids se liberaron, William trataba de asimilar lo que veía y lo que se sentía manejar un Navskid, el antes ya había manejado el Rorkal, pero eso fue mientras estuvo poseído.

Los Navskids estaban diferenciados por el color**(no creo que tenga que explicar cuáles son, pero por si acaso: Odd=morado, Ulrich=amarillo, Yumi=rojo(creo), William=Azul).**

Una vez libres fueron a buscar los pedazos que rondaban cerca de la estructura de la replika.

-Eh, Jeremy, he encontrado uno-dijo William, acto seguido activó el rayo tractor del Navskid y se lo llevó al Skid.

Unos minutos después llegó Ulrich, Odd y Yumi con los datos.

Entonces se unieron los Navskids con el Skid y entraron a la replika, la cual era una recreación del sector de las montañas.

Despues de engancharse a una torre, Jeremy la activó para poder teletransportar a sus amigos a la ubicación del laboratorio.

Quienes fueron escogidos para ir fueron Ulrich, Odd y Yumi, quedando el Skid al cuidado de Aelita, Sissi, Jeremy y William.

-Eh Einstein, ya llegamos-dijo Odd-y estamos en una enorme montaña-

-Describidmela mejor-pidió Jeremy.

-Ese de ahi, no es...-dijo Ulrich-TOKIO-terminó Yumi.

-Entonces ese debe de ser el monte Fuji, lo que no entiendo es donde está el laboratorio-Dijo Jeremy.

-Pues yo diria que aqui-dijo Odd señalando una puerta camuflada.

Mientras tanto en la Replika Sissi estaba mirando su traje y sus armas, Jeremy estaba tensionado pues sabia que XANA-N trataria de detenerlos, Aelita era la más calmada y William practicaba con su enorme sable.

Entonces Jeremy divisó a lo lejos tres cangrejos, dos mantas y a William-XANA.

-Esto no se ve bien-dijo Jeremy-Creo que tienes razón-dijo Aelita-Conmigo son tres-dijo Sissi-

Los cuatro se escondieron detrás de una roca.

-Bueno-dijo Jeremy-si vamos a actuar hay que hacerlo con sigilo, decisión y rapidez, ¿cierto William?...

Entonces Jeremy vio que William salió corriendo contra los monstruos y contra su reflejo malvado.

-Rayos-se quejo el-esto va a estropear toda la misión

-Bueno-dijo Aelita-al menos tenemos la parte de decisión y rapidez.

-Vale-dijo Jeremy, acto seguido se coloco su casco y entró tambien en el cobate, seguido de Aelita y Sissi.

_(Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio del superordenador...)_

-No puedo creer que XANA haya decidido tomar un laboratorio de aqui, de mi tierra natal-se quejó Yumi

-Si, XANA no tiene respeto por nada-dijo Ulrich.

-Eh-interrumpio Odd-creo que este es el superordenador de la replika-dijo señalando un montón de sistemas cables y otras cosas que solo un genio puede entender. Esto estaba cercado por una barrera láser.

-Bien, ¿pero como entramos?-dijo Ulrich

-Supongo que ha de haber un generador cerca, como en el bosque, si lo destruimos, la replika desaparecerá-dijo Yumi.

-Vale, vamos a buscar ese generador-dijo Odd.

_(Mientras, en la replika)_

-Pensé que eran menos-Dijo Sissi

-Son cangrejos, suelen venir de a dos, pero hoy se nos vienen varios junto con esas mantas-contestó Jeremy.

-Pareciera como si mataramos uno y aparecieran más-Dijo Aelita mientras sobrevolaba, colaborandole a sus compañeros.

-Pero estas cosas no se mueren rapido, les disparo y nada-se quejo Sissi-

Para matarlas tienes que dispararles en el simbolo que tienen en su espalda-aconsejó William.

Entonces William saltó sobre un cangrejo y con un fiero espadazo acabó con la existencia de este.

-Veo que sigues siendo tan confiado-Dijo una voz siniestra detrás de el.

-William-XANA-contesto William.

-Esta vez no huiras de mi-dijo el siniestro doble-No pieso huir-le contestó.

Ambos sacaron sus espadas y empezaron a pelear.

Obviamente William-XANA tenia más destreza que William, pero la terquedad y fuerza bruta del muchacho equiparaba las cosas.

_(Mientras, en la sala del generador)_

-Vale, ¿como destruimos esto?-preguntó Odd.

-Dejamelo a mi-dijo Ulrich

Acto seguido intento clavar sus katanas en el generador, pero este liberó un escudo que desteletransportó** (Hombre, que duro de pronunciar)** a Ulrich y lo devolvió al Skid.

-Genial, no pudo destruir el generador y encima volvió al Skid, ¿es que las cosas no se pueden poner peor?-se quejó Yumi

-Eh, no digas nunca eso-amonestó Odd-siempre en las peliculas, videojuegos, series y comics pasan cosas malas si alguien dice eso.

-Já-dijo Yumi-pero eso es allí, ¿Que te hace pensar que aqui pasará eso?

-Tal vez el hecho de que hacia acá se acercan un ejercito de cucarachas, avispas, cangrejos, megatanques, la Scyphozoa, mantas, gusanos y tarantulas**(What´s that...?)**

Yumi pronto comprobó que Odd no mentía.

-¿Ahora que?-dijo ella-Solo se puede hacer una cosa-dijo él-

-A las tres, uno, dos, tres...-dijo Odd-¡COOOORRRRREEEEEEEEE!

Los dos se piraron del lugar como si no hubiera un mañana, sin embargo interceptaron a Yumi y el resto de la historia ya saben...

_(mientras, en la replika)_

-Estás acabado Dumbar-dijo William-XANA

-No lo creo-Dijo Ulrich, saliendo de la nada y defendiendo a William, quien estaba desarmado.

-Vete, que yo puedo apañarmelas con él-Dijo Ulrich-

-Ni hablar, yo lo venceré-dijo William

-¿Como lo venciste ahora?-dijo con sarcarmo Ulrich** (otra de sus peleas)**

-Dejen de pelearse YA- sentenció Yumi, quien estaba detrás de ellos y que tenia una de esas caras, como las caras de esos tios a los que es bueno ni mirar-William-XANA está todavia alli y ustedes van a dejarlo solo por pelear, deberia de darles vergüenza a los dos.

Ulrich y William se quedaron callados **(XD)**

Cuando de pronto apareció detrás de Yumi una Scyphozoa y se dirigia a por ella** (ya se que eso pasó antes en la serie).**

Ulrich pensó en que si no hacia nada, Yumi podria ser poseida, sin embargo William-XANA estaba en una posición vulnerable y un espadazo haria que se desvaneciera y fuera borrado en caso de que Odd destruyera el ordenador.

Sin embargo el se decidió por salvar a Yumi quien ya estaba en los tentaculos de la medusa** (nota: el nombre cientifico de las medusas es Scyphozoa, dado el parecido de este monstruo con una medusa, decidieron ponerle asi).**

Con un tajo de su espada Yumi caia y Ulrich se decidió a atraparla cuando cayó en cuenta muy tarde que ella era más grande que él.

Cuando le cayó encima lo terminó derribando** (XD)**.

Ambos se levantaron, dando gracias a que, uno, en Lyoko no se puede uno sonrojar, y dos, que nadie los estaba viendo.

En cuanto a William, el estaba peleando con su Alter ego malvado hasta que este, con un fiero espadazo mandó lejos a William.

Ulrich fue a pelear contra William-XANA para defender a William quien estaba inconsciente.

Sin embargo William-XANA le ganó con un simple espadazo.

-Supehumo-dijo William-XANA quien se colocó al lado de Yumi quien no pudo reaccionar.

-Ahora, te tendré a ti, y podré liberarme de mi maestro para siempre-Dijo el

-¿Qué?-dijo ella

Acto seguido William-XANA introdujo su mano en el estomago de Yumi y empezo a corromper la imagen virtual de Yumi, quien empezó a sentir que su voluntad y su fuerza estaban siendo destruidas** (lo que hace William-XANA es parecido a lo que hace Smith en Matrix)**

Jeremy se percató de que la imagen virtual de Yumi estaba siendo corrompida, y el no podia hacer nada.

-¡No le hagas nada!-dijo William corriendo hacia Yumi y le dio un espadazo a William-XANA quien cayó a su lado y no terminó de corromper los datos de la imagen virtual de Yumi, sin embargo si corrompio varias partes de ese codigo y esto se apreciaba como distorsiones en varias partes del cuerpo de Yumi.

-Yumi despierta, ¿estás bien?-dijo William preocupado

-Will...iam-balbuceo ella-me...salvas...te, gra...cias.

-Soy tu amigo, no voy ha dejar que te hagan daño-dijo William

-No te pases con ella-dijo Ulrich, quien estaba en la fabrica.

Entonces William-XANA utilizó el superhumo y derribó a William, estaba decidido a poseer a Yumi.

-Ahora serás mia-dijo el-noo...oooo...ooo-dijo ella

Entonces William se interpuso y el recibió el impacto y no Yumi por lo tanto su imagen virtual empezó a corromperse.

-William...¿...por...qué...?-dijo Yumi

-Ya...te lo dije...no voy a dejar que te dañen-dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Eres un tonto-le dijo su alter ego-ahora estarás de nuevo al servicio de mi.

-No lo creo-dijo William sonriendo y luego usando su espada destruyó a William-XANA antes de que lo pudiera corromper totalmente, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho, y era peor que el que le habia hecho William-XANA a Yumi.

En cuanto a Odd se las habia arreglado y destruyó el superordenador, asi destruyendo la replika.

Aelita activó el embarque y todos los guerreros subieron al Skid(salvo Ulrich) y regresaron a Lyoko y posteriormente a la tierra.

Cuando Llegaron Ulrich le preguntó a Yumi si estaba bien y ella le dijo si, pero se o dijo como si su mente estuviera en otro lado.

William estaba muy adolorido, pero caminaba el solo.

Odd, por su parte presumia de su gran habilidad al destruir el solo una replika.

Jeremy estaba satisfecho con lo que habian logrado, asi que decidio irse hoy a descansar.

Sissi tambien estaba alegre pues era algo que nunca habia hecho, aun asi estaba agotada.

Aelita era, tal vez, la única que sentía que quiza algo no estaba bien, esperaba que fuera cierto...

**He aqui la sexta parte de mi Fanfic, de este capitulo se desprenderán los siguientes capitulos pues lo que pasó aqui es realmente importante para el resto de mi fanfic.**

**En fin, Gracias a CodeYumiUlrich y a JanethAragon por sus reviews, la verdad es que me animaron a seguir escribiendo. **

**Estoy pensando en meter algo más de romance, como es de costumbre será un problema de Katanas, Abanicos y Sable gigante.**

**Algo que si me molesta es que este fic me motivó a escribir fanfics de otros temas, ya tengo algunas ideas sobre fanfics de The Legend Of Zelda, Half-Life, Metroid y Star Wars, pero no puedo hacerlos sin haber acabado este primero, porque sino terminare por no terminar ninguno.**

**Otra cosa es que ya tengo completamente contemplado el final de este Fic y el de algunos de los otros que planeo hacer, es decir, los estoy haciendo de atrás para adelante, luego hago una pausa y luego empiezo desde donde deberia.**

**Avisenme si tienen ideas, dejen reviews y diganme si a alguien le gusta algunos de los temas de arriba (tres son videojuegos y el otro es una saga).**

**Bueno, Yo me despido hasta el proximo Cap. y que la fuerza los acompañe...**


	7. Marian, La Guadaña

**Code Lyoko: XANAdu**

**Capitulo ****:****Marian, La guadaña.**

_(Notas de William) (Algún momento despues de los hechos de esta historia)_

"Cuando me llamaron para escribir esto, supe que era el momento de decir cuan duro fue esto, porque lo que sucedió, si bien terminó bien, casi termina por desbaratar todo el grupo, no creo que Jeremy y Odd pudieran habernos reunido a nosotros como estabamos entonces.

En paticular yo me sentia culpable, por mi culpa...siempre ha sido mi culpa, yo destruí Lyoko, ayude a XANA, me dejé poseer por segunda vez y ahora casi destruyo la fragil amistad que me forje con Ulrich, pero lo que es peor, casi destruyo la confianza y la amistad que Yumi me tenia...

Pero lo que más me hacia enojar era que precisamente, cuando esto ocurria, tambien ocurria aquello que habia deseado hasta hace muy poco...

Pero antes de eso les contaré acerca de alguien, Marian..."

_(Miercoles-9:57 am-Kadic)_

La mañana habia comenzado bien, dia soleado, clima medio calido, no hubo una clase debido a que un maestro no pudo asistir...

Pero alguien tenia cara de pocos amigos, era William.

Iba hacia el patio, luego dobló hacia un lado solitario, detras de el iba una muchacha de pelo largo y negro algo desorganizado, con una camisa rosa con unas letras que decian Subdigitales, chaleco negro, Jeans y botas negras.

Cuando los dos estuvieron solos, William se dio la vuelta y enojado dijo:

-Te dije que no te metieras en esto Marian-

-Pero si no lo hubiera hecho habrias muerto o peor-

-Esto no es un juego de niños, hazme caso, yo lo tuve que pasar por las malas-

-Pero, todos los demás estan deacuerdo, ¿Porque me sigues tratando como a una niña?-

-Es que no quiero que te pase nada malo Marian-

-Soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme William-

-Ya sabes lo que dice mi padre, que te cuide-

-Ya lo se, pero eso era cuando los dos eramos niños, Ahora tienes 16 y yo tengo 15...

-Eso no cambia nada, no quiero que te pase nada malo, seria todo lo que faltaria despues de todo lo que ha pasado por culpa mia-

-Dame una sola oportunidad William, solo una-

-No puedo...-

-¿No puedes o no quieres?, ya decidete-

-Eres muy persistente-

-¿Tu no eres asi, hermano?-

_(Hace algunos dias)_

Era martes, Ulrich, Aelita y Odd estaban en el salón de clase de Ciencias, no hacia mucho habian llegando, en esos dias Sissi estuvo enferma, por lo tanto no asistió a clase.

Cuando de repente, la señorita Hertz anuncia lo siguiente:

-Estudiantes, hoy tengo la obligación de decirles que se nos ha unido una nueva compañera, quisiera que la traten bien, y que pronto la conozcan, asi que presentate querida-

-Hola, Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Marian Dumbar, soy la hermana de William-

Apenas ella dijo eso todos miraron sorprendidos, ellos nunca supieron que William tenia una hermana, mucho menos el les habia contado.

-Sientate Junto Della Robbia querida-dijo la maestra-No te lo sugerimos-dijo Herb-Callate ya Herb-dijo Odd y todos se rieron-

La muchacha solo sonrió y se sentó al lado de Odd, mientras que el se quedó completamente paralizado, hacia tiempo que no le pasaba eso con una chica, la ultima fue Sam, pero ella ya no estaba aqui. Sin duda la hermana de William era hermosa, muy hermosa, y Odd quedó flechado de inmediato.

-Hola, Odd, cuanto tiempo-dijo ella, como si le conociera

-¿Perdón, de donde me conoces?-preguntó el?

-No te acuerdas ya, yo viví unos años en Italia, no me recuerdas, eramos vecinos-

Entonces Odd lo recordó

-Oh mio Dio, avevo dimenticato-dijo el recordando eso- Perdoname por favor Marian, no era mi intención, es que eso fue hace tiempo-

-No me tienes que pedir perdón Odd-dijo ella

_(un rato despues, en la cafeteria)_

-Y asi calculas la desviación Estandar, ¿ya lo entendiste?-Dijo Jeremy

-No, me perdí-dijo William

-Ohhh...¿y tu Yumi?-Pregunto Jeremy

-Tampoco-dijo ella apenada

-Oh vamos es la vigesima vez que os lo explico-dijo el irritado

-Lo entenderiamos si no usaras tantos terminos que no entendemos-dijo Yumi

-Vale os lo explicaré despues, cuando esteis más despejados, ¿por cierto, Y Aelita?-dijo Jeremy

-¿Y es que Odd y yo no existimos?-Dijo Ulrich quien venia con Aelita-

-¿Y Odd?-preguntó Yumi

-Está con una chica nueva...-dijo Ulrich pero fue interrumpido por Yumi-Ya, nuestro conquistador a vuelto a las andadas, ¿Y quien es, como se llama?-

-Eso iba a decirles, se llama Marian, ¿a que no adivinas de quien es hermana?-dijo Ulrich-

-Eso es Fácil, es hermana de William-Dijo Yumi-

-EHHH...¿Como lo supiste?-Dijo Ulrich y todo se quedó en suspenso.

-William, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias una...?-Yumi paró porque se dio cuenta de que William ya no estaba** (acaso William es mago o ninja para huir sin que Yumi se entere XD)**

-Es la segunda vez que hace eso-dijo ella enojada mientras Ulrich y Jeremy se burlaban de ella y Aelita solo sonreia-

-Tengo que encontrar a Marian, no puedo creer que este aqui, ¿Por que mis padres me torturan asi?, esa niña no puede cuidarse sola, y con Odd a su lado mucha más razón para encontrarla-Pensó William mientras corria.

William corrió de un lado a otro pero no la halló, luego recibió un mensaje de Odd que decia:

-Eh don guepardo, podrias dejar de correr por todos lados, estamos aqui en la cafeteria-

-Genial, justo lo que menos queria- se dijo a si mismo.

Cuando Entró, su hermana estaba Charlando con Yumi. William, al ver a su hermana no pudo evitar sonreir pues se dio cuenta que ella habia crecido mucho y que se habia vuelto muy hermosa.

-Eh William, ¿Por que no nos contaste que tienes una hermana?-Dijeron sus amigos-

William suspiró y dijo:

-Vale, no les dije porque preferia que asi fuera, de todos modos es mi hermana-

-Eso me suena falso hermano-dijo Marian

-Vale dejadlo ya, es obvio que William no nos lo quiere decir asi que no lo molestemos más-Dijo Aelita.

William no tuvo más remedio que sentarse y hablar y escuchar hablar, más que todo de Marian, cosa que lo incomodaba.

_(ese mismo dia, de noche)_

-¿Como asi que ella dormira en mi habitación?-Dijo William

-Asi es Dumbar, como no hay piezas disponibles, tu hermana estará contigo en tu habitación-dijo

-¿Pero eso no estaba prohibido?-dijo William

-Pero soy tu hermana, eso es razón suficiente para saber que tu no me haras nada, ademas tu tampoco dejarias que me pasara algo, ¿No?-dijo ella** (si esto fueran memes de internet, creo que ella y Jim tendrian un Trollface XD).**

William no tenia salida, y luego dijo:

-Tu ganas por esta vez-

_**(un poco más tarde)**_

-Hey hermano, ¿que es este cuaderno?-dijo ella

-Marian, devuelveme eso-

-¿Por?-

-Ese es mi diario-

-Bueno saberlo...a ver que dice-

-No Marian espera...-

Entonces Marian golpea a William quien queda inconsciente mientras ella lee su diario.

-Al fin algo de paz y quietud-dijo Ulrich

-Tienes razón, no he podido dormir-dijo Odd

En la habitación de Jeremy:

-Menos mal esos dos ya se callaron, quiza pueda dormir algo-dijo el.

Cuando de repente:

-MARIAN, DEVUELVEME YA MI DIARIO O LE DIGO A JIM QUE LO TOMASTE SIN MI PERMISO-gritó William

Y el resto de la noche fue similar.

_**(al dia siguiente)**_

-Hermano, ¿de verdad te gusta Yumi?-

-Marian, eso no se pregunta-

-No puedo creerlo, y como es eso de que Stern sea su novio, es que acaso no sabe bien quie es...-

-MAARIAAN, no sigas-

Y la tortura siguió todo el dia** (no hubo clases XD)**

Y entonces...

-William, te necesitamos, XANA-N lanzó un ataque-

-Si ya lo noté, ¿desde cuando ves arañas gigantes?-

-ven pronto-

-Voy contigo hermano-dijo Marian-

-A no, eso no-dijo William

-Por favor...-

-Nunca en la vida Marian-

-Que malo eres hermano-

-No te metas en esto, es por tu propio bien (-y por el mio- pensó)-

Despues de eso William fue a la fabrica y se virtualizó con sus amigos, salvo Yumi, quien estaba en Kadic luchando arañas gigantes.

-Eh, que onda con esas arañas-dijo Yumi

De pronto, Marian apareció de la nada y haciendo movimientos rapidos y dando con un tubo, venció a las arañas.

-Eh, ¿donde aprendiste eso?- dijo Yumi

-Yo estudié ninjitsu, aunque mi hermano no lo sepa- dijo ella- pero bien, Yumi llevame a donde está William-

-No puedo-

-Por favor...-y puso lacarita de perrito con hambre

-Oh esta bien-dijo Yumi

-Eso nunca falla- pensó Marian

_**(ya en la fabrica)**_

-Yo voy, William necesita ayuda-

-No sabes en lo que te metes Marian-dijo Jeremy quien extrañamente no fue a Lyoko esta vez.

-De todas formas ire, mi hermano siempre me inhibe de las cosas que el hace, DENME UNA OPORTUNIDAD-dijo Marian.

-Vale, ve con Yumi y metete en un Escaner-dijo Jeremy.

Asi Marian fue a Lyoko.

Odd las esperaba, pero se sorprendió al ver a Marian

Cuando apareció, Marian tenia un estlizado traje de ninja negro con azul que le cubria parte del rostro (boca y nariz), su pelo negro caia por atrás, tenia unos guantes con una letra distinta en cada mano, W y M, tenia un sable corto y sus botas eran similares a las de William, en su pecho tenia grabado el simbolo de la espada de William, pero lo que más sobresalia era su arma primaria, una enorme guadaña de dos metros de larga y con una hoja comparable en tamaño a la espada de William.

La guadaña decia: La parca para XANA

Habia llegado entonces el momento de estar serios...

**Bueno, hasta aqui este cap. espero que les guste.**

**Marian es un personaje que me inventé, el nombre es debido a la hermana de un amigo que se llama asi.**

**Lo del traje de Marian fue para contrastar su actitud con sus capacidades.**

**Si quieres, deja reviews señor o señora lector o lectora.**

**Este cap lo hice porque estaba aburrido, queria reirme, queria crear un personaje nuevo y queria adelantar algo de la trama que sigue.**

**Hasta aqui llego yo, nos vemos despues, y por favor diganle a William que no me mande aqui a Marian, creanme no la soporto más (XD).**

**PD: no le digan a William que yo fui quien convenció a sus padres para que ella fuera a Kadic.**


	8. Fortune DaysCorrupted 100

**Code Lyoko: XANAdu**

**Capitulo 8: Fortune Days.**

-Pero que...GUAU, esa arma es una pasada de guadaña-Dijo Odd completamente sorprendido.

-¿Donde estamos?-Preguntó Marian

-Bienvenida al bosque Marian, esto que ves es el sector del bosque de un mundo virtual llamado Lyoko-Dijo Odd

-Lyoko, eso es viaje en japones-dijo Marian

-¿En serio?-dijo Odd-¿Yumi tu sabias eso?

-Si-dijo ella, aunque no era verdad.

-¿Y mi hermano?-preguntó Marian

-Se ha adelantado, esta con Ulrich y Aelita destruyendo unos monstruos-dijo Jeremy

-Jeremy, ¿nos envias los vehiculos?-dijo Yumi

-Ya van-respondio Jeremy

Entonces aparecio la tabla de Odd y el salto sobre ella para caer en el suelo porque Marian se habia subido antes que el.

-Marian, eso no vale-dijo el, pero ella no lo escuchó

-¿Te llevó?-dijo Yumi

Odd accedió y se fueron a donde estaban William, Ulrich y Aelita.

-Estos monstruos no dejan de salir-dijo Aelita

-Y todos salen de esa torre Negra, parece que ahora si vemos a XANA-dijo Ulrich

Los monstruos en cuestion eran unos seres semitransparentes, excepto en su cabeza donde estaba el ojo de XANA, tenian unas garras que metian miedo y con sus manos podian agarrar a alguien, Odd los habia nombrado los Espantos.

-Esas cosas no las acaba nadie-Dijo William

Entonces apareció Marian, quien manejaba la tabla de Odd y parecia que su enorme guadaña no le pesaba.

-¡¿Marian?-dijo William

Marian se bajó y saludó a William, el cuál le respondió con un saludo y luego le dijo:

-¿No te dije que no vinieras?-

Ella respondió:

-Igual no podia quedarme, soy tu hermana, tu me cuidas, yo te cuido, ¿vale?-dijo ella.

-Vale, pero cuidate-dijo William

-Vale-dijo ella-Estos bichos no me dan miedo-

Entonces usando su guadaña despedazó los datos de cada Espectro que se le aparecia.

"Debo admitir que tiene capacidad, es fuerte" Pensó William

-Yumi, avispas a las 7 y a las 5-Dijo Odd, tu sigue, yo me encargo-

Entonces Odd saltó del aerodeslizador y pegando una voltereta quedó de cabeza y cruzó los brazos y disparó, acertando los dos disparos al mismo tiempo, luego cayó parado al suelo.

-Oh si, de nuevo Odd el magnifico logra lo que nadie pudo-dijo Odd.

-Esos bichos no son nada para mi-dijo Marian

De pronto, un sonido viscoso sonó y William supo que era.

-Will, aqui ahi una medusa gigante-dijo Marian.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?, huye de ahi-dijo el.

-Yo no le tengo miedo-dijo ella

-Creo que tengo un Deja-vu-dijo Jeremy.

-Yo puedo con esa cosa-dijo ella.

Entonces Marian empezó a hacer unas señas con las manos y sus ojos se pusieron grises, es decir, activó una de sus habilidades, ña visión de ninja.

-Tecnica de la escuela iga, división sombria-dijo ella

Entonces Marian se dividió en varios clones que rodearon a la Scyphozoa, la cual, confundida, no supo que hacer.

Entonces Marian, la original salió de la nada y con un certero golpe de su guadaña y el remate de su sable hizo volar en datos a la Scyphozoa.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, e incluso Yumi casi se da con un árbol digital.

-Aelita, ya puedes desactivar la torre-dijo William aún sorprendido.

Aelita desactivó la torre, la cuál volvió a su color normal (o sea azul)

-Jeremy, ¿hay mucho lio por allá?-preguntó Aelita

-Me temo que si, preparaos para un viaje en el tiempo-

-¿UN QUÉ?-dijo Marian

-Como lo oiste Marian, un viaje en el tiempo-le contesto de manera fria William.

-Ya va-dijo Jeremy.

(Y, Bien, volvimos al inicio de ese dia, que de hecho es el inicio de esta parte de la historia).

-Vale, te dejo, pero prometemé que te cuidaras-dijo William

-Como la vez anterior-dijo Marian

-La vez anterior casi te pica un escorpión-dijo William

-Entonces la vez anterior a esa-dijo ella

-Esa vez casi provocas un accidente aereo-

-Bueno...ahhhjjj, sabes, mejor olvidalo, pero esta vez me voy a cuidar en serio-dijo ella

-Me debes 20 euros-dijo William

-¿Por?-preguntó Marian

-Porque cuando ocurrió la tercera vez, prometiste que me darias 20 euros si llegabamos a la vez numero 15-dijo William

-AJJJJJ, toma tus 20, al fin que ni los queria, nos vemos hermano-dijo Marian

**Segunda parte: Corrupted 100% (adelanto)**

_(un mes despues)_

Las cosas iban un poco mal en el grupo ultimamente. Habia problemas entre todos, como eso es algo largo, narraré lo que pasó...

-toc, toc, toc, se oyó en la puerta-

-Si eres Odd, si pasas esa puerta date por muerto-dijo quien estaba en el cuarto-

-Soy yo Belpois, abre la puerta o yo la tumbo-dijo una voz de mujer.

Jeremy, de mal humor abrió la puerta y luego dijo:

-¿Que quieres, tengo poco tiempo asi que habla?-

La chica, indignada le metió un puñetazo (ni siquiera fue una cachetada).

-¿Por que fue eso?-dijo el

-¿No se te ocurre algo?-dijo ella

Sin darle tiempo a contestar ella dijo:

-¿Que te parece dejar a Aelita de lo más triste y luego no sentir nada por ella?-

-Ella me dejó a mi, se fue con Odd-dijo Jeremy enojado

-Eso no es verdad Jeremy, ella tiene razón, fue muy malo de tu parte-Dijo Yumi quien estaba al lado de la otra chica.

-No es verdad...-balcuceó el.

La chica se enojó severamente con Jeremy y le propinó otro golpe, lo mismo que Yumi.

-Por Favor, me vais a moler a golpes-dijo el

-Vamos, si fuiste tan duro como para hacerle eso a Aelita, seguro que lo seras para resistir esos golpes-dijo la chica

-Marian...Ya basta, dejalo quieto-dijo Aelita quien estuvo escuchando lo que pasó, a su lado estaba Odd y tambien el primo de Jeremy, Patrick.

-Podeis explicarme que pasa aqui, si hace un mes todos ustedes eran los mejores amigos-dijo Patrick

-Eso era antes-dijo Jeremy

Entonces Aelita, serena y fresca se acerca a Jeremy y le pega una cachetada y luego le dice:

-¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Quién eres tu?- despues de eso se fue con Odd.

-La tienes de verdad muy mal, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo Jeremy?, ¿Cómo es que la abandonaste, si ella te amaba?-lo regañó Yumi

-Yumi, no te metas, ya que eres la persona menos indicada para decirme eso, seria hipocresia tuya o ya lo es el que me digas eso-le dijo Jeremey con una frialdad y enojo terrible.

Jeremy salió de la habitación y dejó a Marian, Yumi y Patrick.

Yumi quedó impactada y cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar. Jeremy la habia herido en lo profundo de su alma con una triste verdad, Ella ya no era más la novia de Ulrich...

El lugar quedó en un incomodo silencio que solo se cortaba por el llanto de Yumi y el sonido de sus lagrimas tocando el suelo.

Mientras alguien más sufria, habia visto lo que pasó y el se culpaba fuertemente por todo, muy triste el tomó una decisión, iba a acabar con los problemas, no queria causar ninguno más y se dirigió a la fabrica...

**To Be Continued...**

**He aqui el capitulo 8 de mi fanfiction sobre Code Lyoko, mientras el capitulo en si es agradable, el adelanto no lo es, no es porque desee desquitarme con alguien, no no no no, sino que es algo planeado, despues de superar ese problema llegará el fin de este fanfic, pero solo la mitad, el resto de la historia la escribiré despues, pero sea como sea prometo que, uno, tendrá un final feliz, dos, lo terminaré y tres, la segunda parte sera como un Spin-Off de este.**

**Hasta aqui Llegó Yo, Dejenme Reviews si la historia les gusta o no, aún acepto ideas y por demás diviertanse y hasta luego.**


End file.
